


The point of no return

by Confundida25



Series: Taiyama week 2018 [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction, alternative universe, kind of stark trek au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confundida25/pseuds/Confundida25
Summary: Yamato tought a bad brake up was the worst thing that could happen to him in his last year at the star academy, but he was wrong, now he must join his brother, his best friend and his exboyfriend in a suicidal mision into an estrange planet.





	1. Chapter 1

The room was unusually quiet, Yamato stares around and with a knot in the stomach start to trough stuff all over the box: a missing t-shirt, a tiny baseball ball, a lost flashlight, a pair of gloves and a broken telescope; that would be all he thought and made an afford for hold the tears, suddenly the automatic door open.

“Yamato¡” a friendly voice call him “did you get the result of your exam yet?” Joe Kido, his roommate exhibit his well known lack of tact entering without ask, but he stop in the moment he notice Yamato situation “What are you doing?”

“I..” Yamato clear his throat “I’m gonna give him his stuff back” he walk to the door, passing Joe, pretending to don´t care “I don´t want his garbage in my room”

“Wait¡” Joe follow him to the hall “Are you sure?i mean… you two argue all the time maybe this is just another of your silly fights…” he must run to catch up him

“Is not¡” he stop clearly upset “we are over Joe, so… “his eyes run for the wall, watching all the other student, putting attention on the lights across the institute “i need to finish this so i could never see his stupid face anymore”

“Anymore?” Joe continue to follow him “You are gonna see him in class and surely on the simulator, at least..” he grab his arm “hold a second¡” the excitement show on his face “Did you pass the test¡ holy stars… did you? How? since when? i mean… my result aren’t coming yet.. did you think that mean something? of course that our test were different, explorators and medical support are to complete different sectors but the computer didn’t know that… oh my¡ did you think that i fail?…”

“Joe” Yamato call him but his friends continues to rambling around him “Joe enough¡”

The medical student stop at the moment he recognize the door in front of them and because Yamato use boths hands to hold the box he call to the door, but no one answer.

“This is just perfect” Yamato complains kicking the floor

“So..?” Joe star “ did you think they are gonna assign you to a ship right away? or maybe some exploration team or something? “ but Yamato just look at the door with sad eyes “i didn’t hear of any student who pass the test at the first try…”Joe try to cheer him “i mean is really impressive and…”

“Yamato?” a familiar voice call their attention from the other side of the hall “What are you doing here? hi Joe¡ Are you looking for Taichi?”

“Hi Kari” Joe said trying to light the mood, he wasn’t sure if Yamato would be interesting in be polite with Taichi little sister “Have you seen him?”

“No since yesterday” she said and Joe recognize the nervous in her voice “i was looking for him too, last night he and Koushiro were up to something, i’m not sure what it was but it seem dangerous…” she roll her eyes “they went with two girls to the transmission room and…” she gasp afraid that maybe she touch a sensible fiber “they were just talking i don’t think that my brother would go with a girl in such a way when you two broke up just a week ago…”

“I don’t really care” Yamato lies “Can you give him this?” and put the box on her hands

“What is this…?”

But she couldn’t finish, the alarms sounds all over the hall

“What is happening?” Joe yells, Hikari covers her ears and the box fall to the ground, after a few second the alarm turn off

“What was that? we are under attack?” and her phone ring

“I don’t think so…” Yamato check the notification over the wall screen “It´s look like someone tried to stole a ship”

“Yea.. yea..” She was still on the phone “no, you brother is with me…”

“That´s Takeru?” He exclaim “did he know what is happening?”

“yea…” she hung up “i think… we should go to the conference room” And without wait for an answer she run over the hall, Joe follow her but Yamato stay, looking to the box full of forgotten objects, after a few seconds he picks it up and run behind his friends.

The conference room was full, the students and cadets push each others to enter, the hole council was there, staring to a boy in the middle of the room, a fierce guy with big hair a fire on his eyes.

“Brother¡” she scream but Takeru hold her 

“What is happening?” Yamato whisper suddenly afraid that he must be the one that his brother should hold back

“I’m not sure… something about a ship..”

“Silent¡” the principal commander yells “Mr Yagami, did you have any explication for your complete lack of judgment?”

“Yes sir” Yamato should give Taichi some credit, he speak with security “I ask the general for a ship for a rescue mission last night…”

“This early morning” the general correct

“Yes” Taichi clarified, walking around, taking some papers that Koushiro hold and for the first time Yamato repair in Taichi´s best friend behind him, also a pair of girls were near to him, she look involve but for some reason they didn’t see in the same troubles that him “This early morning i show this transmission to the general, this message suggest that there is a crew who need a rescue mission”

“That’s just noise, it doesn’t mean anything¡” the general cut

“If you see the patron in the transmission is clearly a cry of help¡ Those cadets could be still there¡ “ Koushiro yells forward

“What you want is suicidal¡ Those cadets crash weeks ago we have no reason to believe they survive and this is not a reason to stole a ship¡”

“Are they talking about Davis and the others?” Joe points out and he and Yamato step near to the improvise trial

“Please, i’m begging you¡” Taichi insist “I only asking for a small fleet, a extraction team an a explorador”

“No¡” the principal commander speak “ is an isolate planet and this is war time¡ i’m not gonna risk a valuable crew and ships for one student hunch”

“One spacecraft¡” he ask “ I would do it myself” And the commander think about it, checking Koushiro papers “ Asteroid 54 is only a few light years before the south border”

“You can’t pilot a ship alone” and before Koushiro could add nothing “two people can’t pilot a ship alone, never less an explorer and an engineer, and i’m not gonna force any of this institute to follow you two to the madness¡”

“Well… if we could talk about the real subject here” the general stand up “I think that Yagami should be expelled” but the commander raise his hand

“nevertheless…” and Taichi smile “ if someone volunteer, you could get the mission, but i must warning you, i would only give you one spacecraft, and i don’t think anyone around here want a suicidal mission before summer break”

“I’ll do it” Yamato said and the entire auditorium turn to him

Well… Takeru couldn’t hold him back after all

A smile appear on Taichi’s face, a tiny beautiful grin, how hard was hate him when he smile that way, Yamato feel his entire body shake but he doesn’t retract and talk directly to the commander “ if there is a small chance that the crew of the explorador 2.0 are still alive, i gladly volunteer for the mission”

“Two explorers and an engineer aren’t enough even in a smallest ship” the general yells 

“my and my partner have more than two hundred hours to expertise on the simulator” Hikari said while holding Takeru hand “we could easily pilot until there” for a second it seen like Taichi would replied something but he didn’t

“Still…” the general star

“Wait a second¡” a sharp voice call them “Me and Sora are the one who found those transmissions¡” and the two girls that were there since the beginning come closer to the group that star to form on the center

“And you are?”

“Takeuchi Sora” the older of them speak and Yamato immediately recognize her from the class they share “ and she is Mimi Tachikawa, i´m a last year student and she is on four, we studies languages and communications”

The commander look at them, still meditating

“Ouch¡” Taichi scream shaking his arm “What are you doing?” and push Joe who was holding a needle to near to his skin

“vaccine” he explain holding another syringe “we all are gonna need to check our medical records for a space mission” 

“Well” the commander said “Congratulation Mr. Yagami it seen like you have a crew”

The hours past, the medical test were tedious, and Yamato struggle to hold himself together, it was relatively easy until a few minutes before boarding

“We must talk” Taichi said at his back, the little pin of captain shine on his chest, and for the first time on days Yamato stay alone with him.

“I have all the details of the landing, and the girls are working on Koushiro transmission, Mimmi is making a map of the planet and she tought that… “

“Not about that”

“If you are worried about the pilots i understand about your concern but there is no way i could convince Takeru to not going when you authorized Hikari, beside the crew of adventure 2.0 are there friends and…”

“I wanna talk about us Yamato” he look visible uncomfortable, he was holding the broken telescope

“we don’t need to do that”

“Of course we need, i was hoping that at least we could be friends, i mean.. i still care about you”

“Friends?” he laught “is that want you want? “

“look we are gonna be in charge of a crew in a rescue mission on apace¡ and i must be sure that you are not gonna throw me to the space vacuum at the first chance”

“Why i would do that?”

“it.. was.. you know what i’m trying to said…”

“I mean, they give me lasers” he grin “ it would be easier just shoot you”

The boths laughs

“i told you” Taichi offer him the broken telescope “you could keep it”

“Is broken” Yamato replied

“It was a gif”

“I don’t want it” that cold tone,for a second Yamato tough he would insist

“I want to explain why i… what happened the other night, but you run away and don’t let me finish what i want to..” he stutter, it was so weird, taichi never stutter “ why i…”

“Why you broke up with me” Yamato didn’t want to hear it “you think i don’t know?” they look at each others for a long second “you didn’t want me, just like i don’t want your trash right now”

“What?” he exclaim

“You don´t feel what i feel” sharp words, his voice crack “it´s ok you know… we are ok, i mean if we are lucky probably some crazy alien could eats us alive or some shit like that, so what are we waiting for…” and he open the gates of the ship

“Yamato wait¡” he hold his arm, in a movement the boths know very well

“What do you want Captain?” he ask emphasizing the last world

“I.. “ he focus, carefully to don´t look at his blue eyes for too long “ would you be my second in command?” And even when Yamato was surprised by the question he didn’t show it

“Of course i would be the second on command? that not even a question”

They enter to the bridge, Takeru and Hikari were over the controls, Sora and Mimi sit at the sides, manipulating the communications, the screen show Koushiro on the engine and Joe on the medical facility; Taichi sit on the captain’s chair and Yamato could help himself to sigh, Taichi was born to that chair

“Ok” he star “Mr Ishida could you please explain the mission before take off this ship”

“Everyone” he step forward, and everyone notes the band over his arm, the Signal of his position, Joe sight and Takeru grin “this is the Adventure 01, our mission is describe as a suicidal one, but we are a rescue team, three months ago four cadets were selected for a betta test of transportation but get lost between portals, we believe they land on Asteroid 54, a planetoid near to the south border, the travel would take 14 hours to total speed, they are not organic forms of life registrated on Asteroid 54 or any atmosphere by that matter, but somehow the crew survive the crash, is our mission to get to them and bring them back to the institute”

“That´s what accurate” Taichi replied “How are the machine Izzy?”

“Is an old insect” Koushiro said by the communicator “But is ready to go”

“ok then, listen everybody this is Taichi Yagami captain of the Adventure 01 prepare for the takeoff” he turn to the pilots “ Mr. Takeushi, Miss Yagami, please take us to the space¡”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long trip, fourteen hours at optimus speed, but the old piece of trash that the commander facilitated never get to that, it was especially hard for the pilots, after 21 hours of fly booths of them were exhausted, so Yamato complete understand his brother relieve when a tiny little green spot appear on the screen. 

“There it is, asteroid 54¡” Takeru yells almost with the voice of a child “I mean..” he hesitate “we are near to the Target Captain” 

“Excellent!” Taichi exclaim, and Yamato smile, the captain was as much as tired as the pilots but for a complete different reason, Taichi was incapable of been quiet, with all certain he was impatient for jump into action, Yamato remember those longs afternoon beside him, the summer sun, the longs campings, the heat of his skin against him, the unfinished fights…

“That’s weird” Sora interrupt his thoughts

“What?” He replied, happy to have something else to think about

“According to the info asteroid 54 is a desert planetoid, but our system register an entire ecosystem, is a green planet” she continuos

Taichi approach to the monitor “Are you sure this is the right planetoid?”

“Of course we are sure¡” Hikari yells offended

“ And even if is not” Koushiro voice sound across the communicator “the transmissions become for this location”

“What do you think Yamato?” Every time Taichi call him by his first name Yamato gets an uncertain feelings, something between the necessity to run and the impulse to punch him on the face.

He knew Taichi was a born lider, he want to follow him, but he also wanna fight about every single ones of his decisions,

“We come ready for a mission on a desert planet, it would be crazy go into an unknown ecosystem, whatsoever if there is life on asteroid 54 the probability of survival of the crew of Adventure 02 increase, is risky but…” Taichi smile with all his teeths, full of excitement

“ You hear it Mr Takahashi, prepare to arrive¡”

They land over a beautiful landscape, the air was warm and humid, it looks like a colorful tropical jungle

“Well, we should bring a botanic expert” Taichi jokes touching the grand

“Actually…” Mimi turn to him “i kind of specialized on foreign flora”

“I thought you two work on communications” he said

“We get the passanti on communication but i’m actually tactical expert and Mimi knows about plants” Sora speak “but we fail the space test and get stuck on the communication tower since last semester”

“Well, we are lucky then” Taichi stand up, holding his Captain hat “listen everybody, i’m gonna need all the crew on the bridge right now!” only in a few minutes Joe and Koushiro arrive “What is the state of Adventure 01 Izzy? , come on, give me good news”

“The principal motor is relatively fine but it couldn’t work on maximum capacity, if i could work on it, i could fix it on 6 maybe 5 hours, but i’m gonna need help for the rest of it, it was a rough landing” Hikari and Takeru protest to his comment “and one of the propulsor get damage”

“It sound like a lot of work”Taichi said coming near to his little sister, the pilots look terrible “I want you to concentrate in the engineer, did you understand? Get the transmissions to the others”

“But… “

“ Nothing¡” He yells “rest a few hours, eat something and come back to the engineer room, that’s an order, if we need to leave this planet i want to have this space garbage ready”

Yamato was impress by Taichi command, usually he tend to be more tender, and not complete serious about anything, the leadership suit him. 

“I Understand Captain” Koushiro grumble and Yamato notice how pleased was Taichi with his new title

“Takeru and Hikari” Taichi continues “great work you two, now go to your chambers and rest, the explorers would take this mission since here” They don’t even blink and accept the orders “Tachikawa, Kido, Ishida and I’ll form the explorer team” he turn to Mimi “ Tachikawa did you think you could track the signal?

“If we link the transmission to the GPS it would work” Sora talks “ but i have more experience that Mimi on the field, i should be the one who…”

“You have tactical training right?” Taichi interrupt and She nod “i don’t wanna left our only engineer and ours pilots alone on an unknown planet, you are the security chief now, beside i’m sure that Miss Tachikawa knowledge of botanic would be useful on the field”

Yamato didn’t believe Sora listen anything after security chief

 

“Yea.. excuse me Tai” Joe seems nervous “i mean Captain” He correct, he wasn´t happy “ did you said that i would be on the explorer team? I’m no prepare for that, im medical support”

 

“Yes, and if for some miracle we found Davis and the others i bet they would need you more that anyone of us” Yamato replied before Taichi, knowing exactly what he was thinking, somehow happy that they could still be on the same page

The team get ready but after an hour and a half of walking it was obvius that Mimmi has no idea how to use the GPS 

“I thought you work on comunication¡” it was almost dusk and Yamato get desperate

Yes!” she yells “ thats mean i know how to answerd a phone this is hight tec¡”

“Take it easy Matt¡” Joe intervene “let me see that” and he took the device from Mimi´s hand “I taught we need to go to the north, up to that mountain”

“Lets move” Taichi insist “we don´t know how many daylight we have”

“Not saying” Mimmi didnt even ask Joe for returning the device “This forest is weird…”

“Is that your Botanic expertis?” Taichi jokes

“Shut up!” she replied “ don’t you think is weird that we havent seen any kind of fauna? i mean is only vegetation, too quiet”

Nobody take notes over Mimi commentary and just keep moving, Yamato could see the despair on Taichi moves, if they didn’t find anyone all the mission would be for nothing, he would risk everyone else life for nothing.

The sky turn black when they encounter a clearing on the wood, and in the corner, thank good what its look like an abandon camp.

“That one look like Cody backpack¡” Joe yells and run to it “and Cody´s sword?” the fears was clear on his face when he pick up a broken old wood sword from the ground

“sshhh” Yamato call his attention “listen…” 

“Davis?”Taichi ask when something move on the darkness , suddenly from behind the grass an anthropomorphic creature emerg, Mimi shout silently, it was green, without eyes, cover entirely with leaves, the only feature recognizable was it big pointing mouth

“Am.. excuse me?” Taichi begins and Yamato give him credit for not run and hide, as them, and inspire by his lider bravery he pull of his gun “Can you understand me? we come from the star institute, ours companions lost on this planet, we believe this was their camp, if you could help us” the captain come near to the creature when this get signal to understand him.

Mimmi scream again when others creatures emerge behind the first

“We come in peace” Taichi continues and Yamato walk behind him ready to take him away when his courage cross the line of stupidity.

Sora star to think that her new position as security chief was more a fancy title than an actual position, of course, when the alarm sound and the explorer team come back with the captain cover in blood meanwhile they escape from some hell looking diabolical carnivore human size plants she make her new position to count.

She close up the ship and shoot every single gun to the monsters.

Joe lead then to the medical facility, Yamato get surprise about the calm and diligence of his friend, he was to use to Joe panik that see him in calm was an anomaly, more when he couldn’t stop his hands to shake.

“Put him over the table” Joe scream “Wherever they throw to him is dangerous” he put a pair of gloves and a face mask “I would need to operate”

Yamato was not prepare for that

He was ready to see Taichi command and success, define the authority and break the rules; but not for that, not for see the man he loves open over an operation table.

“Yamato!” his friend call him “Yamato come on!” Joe snap him “I need you to hold him” he said while he took a scalpel, in automatic Yamato obey.

Taichi resist and scream meanwhile Joe extract the bullets from his body

“It´s look organic” the doctor exclaim

“Let me!” Mimmi take them away from him and examine them “ They look like some kind of seeds” she put them into a plastic contender “I would take this to Koushiro in the lab, meaby we could figure something out.

“Very well” Joe remove the gloves and set the monitors on “we need to keep an eye on him…”

He continues his medical speech but Yamato didn’t listen, he couldn´t take his eyes from Taichi, the injure on his stomage look bad, his uniform was cover in blood; Yamato renegade of his position.

“Is my fault” Yamato said

“Stop” Joe cut him off “ I know what are you gonna said but he is the one who approach the monster and for the record he is the one who sight all of us into a suicidal mission so..”

“I should protect…”

Taichi star to caught and Joe run to the instruments

“Did you wanna help? joe scold him “whach him to not choke!!” Yamato pick him up

“He is hot!” his skin was burning “i mean.. he has fever!”

“O stars!” Joe run from one side to the medical facility to another “something is blocking the instruments” he hold a bowl with water and a pair of clean towels “help me”

They manage to control the fever still Taichi seems to be in pain, he mumble incoerences and sweat to much.

“Carefully” Yamato whisper when he try to get up “you are gonna get hurt” he hold him “i´m gonna take care of you, you are gonna be fine” he didn’t want to let him go “you are gonna be fine” but he must “Captain”

Taichi just nod and smile, Yamato feel his knees weak, just that and he was complete melt it

“Ok, so you just need to change the towels every time they feel warm and dont let him fall sleep until the fever is gone” the doctor walk near to the door

“What? were you go?”

“I need to wash myself and honestly i don’t wanna be between you two”

“What?¡ no wait!”

Suddenly he was alone with Taichi, semi conscious Taichi, so beautiful goofy smile Taichi

“Thank you” taichi libs barely move and Yamato decide to concentrate in the take care of him

“Don’t mention it, Captain” stupid feelings, he must draw a line “I just do my duty”

“Your duty” he repeat almost laughing “You sound a lot like him cadet”

“Like him?”

Taichi´s eyes move behind his eyelids, and Yamato remember that he must keep him awake

“Captain! Captain!” he yells “I sound like who?”

“Yamato” he shake his head “My god if that man is beautiful”

“I am…” he stop as soon as he realized “You’re delusional….”

“not only beautiful” Taichi continues with a grin “I mean he is fine but he is just.. not real, something else, and his voice… “ muscle spasms appear on his left leg, his right arm shake on the air and Yamato prevent him to fall for the bed.

The time stop as always as they hug, Yamato hold his entire body and he marveled of the sensation of his body against him

“I such an idiot…” Taichi cries over his shoulder

“what?” 

“stupid… stupid…” in a quick movement he let himself drop over the bed again “I´m an idiot!”

“No you are not!” Yamato yells, offended by Taichi´s words “You are brave and and.. determined, you are intuitive and perseverance, you excel in everything you do, you.. you…”

That goofy smile again

“You are so kind cadet, i wish… i wish he had been that kind”

“What? why do you mean by that..”

Taichi didn’t answer , he was falling asleep, Yamato hurry to change the towels “no, come on… wake up Taichi!” his body was still warm “Captain! Captain!”

His title bring something in him

“I need water…” Yamato obeys and bring the liquid to his lips as carefully as he can “i miss him so much….”

they must not have that conversation, not when Taichi was hurt, not in an alien planet, not in mortal danger

“liar”

Taichi laugh

“I´m not… that was him, he was always the best liar” his breath turn heavier “i disappointed him”

“No.. no.. you never”

“I saw it…” Taichi whisper “every time he look at me, everytime he yell, or shout, everytime he scold me, everytime he kick the wall, he was disappointed, and i was exhausted”

What had he done?

“No! wake up Captain!” Finally he open his eyes

“You look a lot like him” he was so close “ but you have prettiest eyes, Yamato eyes were so cold, he tough i was stupid” 

“that´s not true” 

“You are just saying…” 

“No, you are smart, and clever, you are brave and… you are the bravest person i know, you are a true leader, people follow you, you are, you are the best person i ever know” 

“What a beautifuls things you said cadet” taichi laid over his shoulder “i wish he would said me those things”

Yamato feels his body trembling, he didnt know what to said 

“Can i kiss you Captain?”


End file.
